Conventionally, as apparatus for use for exchange between persons at remote places (such exchange is hereinafter referred to as remote place communication), a telephone set, a visual telephone set, a video conference system and so forth are available. Also a method wherein a personal computer or the like is used and connected to the Internet to perform text chatting, video chatting which involves an image and sound or the like is available.
Also it has been proposed for persons who try to execute remote place communication to use individual personal computers or the like to share a virtual space or share the same content through the Internet. For example, it is proposed in Patent Document 1 to cooperatively produce a content in a virtual common space in which only authenticated users can participate and share the content.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-229282